The overall objective of the Microarray Core Facility is to provide a comprehensive service to investigators performing large scale genomic or gene expression profiling experiments. Core personnel provide advice on the design of microarray experiments and any follow-up to the initial experiment. Core personnel process RNA samples using standardized protocols for gene expression arrays and DNA samples with standardized protocols for single nucleotide polymorphism arrays. At each step of an actual experiment, quality control is performed to ensure that the final product is a valid dataset for extracting useful biological information. Core personnel manage the computerized data generated from microarray experiments and maintain the database of microarray data generated locally or obtained through collaborative research. The data are available for distribution for analysis purposes, in any standard format through local networks, a web-based portal, or a File Transfer Protocol (ftp) server. Core personnel assist in the analysis of many of the experiments performed by Cancer Center members and serve as the primary source of information related to the follow-up evaluation of the microarray results and identification of biological implications.